crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
P90-Wild Shot
P90-Wild Shot is a specialized variant of P90 sub-machine gun featured in CrossFire. Overview The P90-Wild Shot features a new model, which is a P90TR (Triple Rail) model without the red dot sight. This weapon comes with a futuristic nano skin with black green color. It has a 60-round magazine (+10), just like P90-Camo. Same with Steyr TMP-Ghetto, the P90-Wild Shot can be toggled between single and dual wield mode. Compared to the standard P90, the Wild Shot deals slightly more damage, has a faster draw speed, faster reload speed, and better accuracy + less recoil. However, its damage is still surpassed by the P90-Balance's damage, the strongest P90 variant so far. As an Anti-Zombie weapon, the P90-Wild Shot receives a huge ammo buff in Zombie Mode with 180 rounds magazine (180 in reserve). This gun is always dual-wielded in CM/DM, and it features an energy bar like other pieces - when the bar is full, clicking RMB will let players switch to a Domination variant with 300 rounds in total, which has even better accuracy and lower recoil, plus double firing speed. 'Advantages' Normal Mode * Deals slightly more damage than the original P90. * Equipped with tagging effect bullets. * Moderate-high accuracy. * High rate of fire. * High magazine capacity. * Moderate recoil. * Fast reloading speed. * Fast drawing speed. * Lightweight. * High damage dealing on dual mode. * Very high magazine capacity on dual mode. * Very high rate of fire on dual mode. * Can be toggle to dual mode anytime. Challenge/Defense Mode * Always on dual mode. * Very high magazine capacity. * Higher accuracy and lower recoil. * Deals lots of damage in both normal and Charged mode. 'Disadvantages' Normal Mode * Weaker damage compared to P90-Balance. * Very low wallbang damage. * Tagging effect is way inferior compared to Steyr TMP. * Very poor accuracy on dual mode. * High recoil on dual mode. * Slow reloading time on dual mode. * Slow drawing time on dual mode. * Requires some time to swap between single to dual mode (and in reverse). * Heavyweight on dual mode. * Easily runs dry on dual mode. Challenge/Defense Mode * Easily runs dry. * Reload / draw speed is not improved, unlike other Anti-Zombie weapons. * Switching to Charged mode takes a bit of time. * Charging bar will reset when the weapon is dropped/when the user dies. Availability *'CF China' *'CF West' *'CF Vietnam' *'CF Russia' *'CF Japan' *'CF Español' *'CF Brazil' *'CF Philippines' *'CF Indonesia' Variants File:P90 WildShot FW.png|Fatal Wasp Trivia * P90 Wild Shot has a different FOV than the classic variant, where the gun is positioned higher to show character's right hand. But because of this, the gun's barrel won't line up with the crosshair, causing some confusion if players rely on the HUD to control recoil. * Unique to all Anti-Zombie weapons, this gun features a different firing sound in PvE, and it also doesn't use Colored Muzzle Flash when in charged mode. * This is the second submachine gun that has a capability to switch to dual-wield mode and in reverse, after Steyr TMP-Ghetto. Despite being bulkier, it actually reloads and switch mode faster than the TMP Ghetto. ** The reload animation is also unrealistically fast as player characters slam both guns into each other to loosen the magazine, take it of the screen for only one second and pull it back up fully reloaded. * Because this gun has only 2 spare magazine, switching to Dual Wield leaves player with very little ammo left, unlike the Steyr TMP Ghetto. * Out of all Anti-Zombie Weapons so far, this gun has the most unrealistic Charge Mode, that literally just gives players a pair of P90 Domination. Since it's thrown away after running out of ammo and player characters pull out another pair of P90 Wild Shot, it's rather illogical that they can carry so many guns on their back like that. * Static wise, P90 Wild Shot is the second best anti-zombie weapon (Only outclassed by Knight SR-25 Burning Shot), but appearance and performance wise, it's the worst, based on sale stats and players' opinion (CF China). Since this gun comes with JHP ammo, but the JHP effect is way inferior comparing with Steyr TMP, making it not appealing enough for PVP players (Unlike both M240B Tesla, AA-12 Buster and Knight SR-25 Burning Shot which are useful in Mutation Mode and normal PVP mode as well). * P90-Wild Shot is the first Anti-Zombie Weapon that doesn't have explosive radius when using it's special features, as its special feature is only an enhanced firepower. The other one is AN94-Spaceship that came up with a turret but it's belong to VVIP. *In CF Philippines, this weapon was released along with Battleship map, instead of ZA3 content, as Gameclub is following its rule of releasing Anti-Zombie weapons along with a ZA2/ZA3 map. And just like the M240B-Tesla and AA-12-Buster, this gun is categorized as a specialized weapon and does not drop upon death. ** Also, the weapon description mistakenly claims that it has additional damage for every third bullet shot and has an explosive blast feature, which is supposed to be M240B-Tesla's feature. ** In the Item Shop, it is mistakenly categorized as MG but in the inventory, it is correctly categorized as an SMG. Media Images= P90-SPECIAL.png|Render P90-WILDSHOT_RD_02.png|Side view P90-WS.png|HUD P90-WS Dual.png|HUD (Dual) P90_WS_HUD_AI.png|HUD (PvE) P90_WS_HUD_AI_Charge.png|HUD (PvE, charged) |-| Videos= CrossFire China 2.0 P90-Wild Shot (Special) ☆ P90-Wild Shot - CROSSFIRE China 2.0 EXP CF NA UK P90-Wild Shot review and ZM3 gameplay by svanced Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:SMG Category:Anti-Zombie Weapons Category:JHP Category:P90 Variants